1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for image segmentation, and more particularly to an interactive image segmenting apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, information on a contour of a region of interest (ROI) within a medical image is crucial in helping a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system to obtain an accurate diagnostic result. That is, if a precise contour is drawn for an ROI, such as a lesion region, a correct feature value of the ROI may be extracted. By using the extracted feature value, it is possible to precisely classify the ROI as benign or malignant, thereby enhancing the accuracy of the diagnosis.
However, a user feedback is required because contours provided by a general CAD system are not always precise. Thus, what is required is a technology that improves the accuracy of image segmentation immediately after the user inputs a feedback in an intuitive and convenient way.